Pequeno Anjo
by nanetys
Summary: Mas você existe e você chora e você é fraca e você luta e você obedece e você teme e você deseja. Mas nada disso importa." .:Konan's centric:. .:um pouco de PeinxKonan:.


_**Disclaimer: **__Se 'Naruto' me pertencesse o Sasuke já teria morrido há muito tempo u.u_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Pequeno Anjo**

Você é fraca. _Fraca_. Mas não parece. Você é forte. Forte, mais forte. Mas você chora.

Você tem medo. Medo da vida. Medo de ficar sozinha. Medo de ser você mesma e medo de ser outra pessoa. Medo de ter medo.

E aí você sofre. Mas ninguém vê. Ninguém sabe. Porque você aprendeu a secar as lágrimas. _As lágrimas_. Você não as quer. Você só quer esquecer tudo, tudo, tudo. Sem lugar para ir. _Fraca_.

Mas você luta, você vence. Você se esforça e vence de novo. _Forte_. Você não sabe mais o que você é. Você só luta._ Luta_. Luta para parecer forte. _Mais forte, invencível._ Mas quando está sozinha, você chora. Você chora e você é fraca porque é sozinha.

Nada é real. _Nada_. Nada existe. _Nada_. Só a sua dor. _Nada_. E ninguém. _Ninguém_. Só você. _Ninguém_. Porque ninguém se importa com você.

E você se preocupa com eles. _Eles_. E os ajuda. E pensa, e é inteligente e se preocupa. Mas isso não é o bastante. Dar o seu sangue por alguém não é o bastante. Sangue, bastante. _Bastante sangue_. É só o que importa. Mas nada importa. _Nada importa_.

Fraca, cansada, indefesa, frágil. Você não agüenta mais. Você quer fechar os olhos e esquecer de todos aqueles que esquecem de você. Porque você sofre e não é feliz por culpa deles. Porque eles te esquecem e não se importam com você tanto quanto você com eles. _Eles_. _Ele_.

Você se importava com ele. Você se importa com ele. Você sempre vai se importar com ele. _Ele_. Ele não se importa com você. Para ele, você só é você, e para ele você é ninguém. Nada além de ninguém. Só você.

Mate. _Mate agora_. E fuja. Você corre. Mas ninguém vê que você está fugindo porque você só está correndo na sua mente. Fugindo de você. Fugindo do mundo. Fugindo da vida. Fugindo de tudo. _Fugindo_. Só fugindo. E ninguém vê e ninguém acha que você está fugindo. _Correndo_.

_Voe_. Você vê as aves voarem. Para longe. E elas não te olham. Ninguém te olha. Ninguém quer te olhar, porque existe alguém mais importante do que você. _Ele_. E você concorda. Porque para você ele também é mais importante que você mesma. Você não importa. Você não se olha. _Você_.

Pára. _Pára_. Pára. Você tem que parar! _Se afaste_. Você tem que se afastar. Se afastar de tudo. Se afastar de todos. Se afastar. _Afastar_. Ficar sozinha, longe de todos. _Sozinha_. Sem ninguém, longe de qualquer um que te tire dessa solidão. _Sozinha_. Infeliz, porque é sozinha. _Infeliz._

Obedecer. _Obedecer_. Isso é o que você faz de melhor. _Obedecê-lo_. Isso você sabe fazer. Porque você quer. Você gosta? Não. Você odeia. Mas você quer mesmo assim. Porque é a isso que se resume sua vida. _Vida_.

_Vida._

_Vida._

Você tem uma vida? Talvez não. Não, você tem sim. Uma vida que não é sua. Sua vida não lhe pertence. Você tem mais de uma vida, mas nenhuma delas é sua. São vidas dos outros e mesmo que você não as viva elas são suas. Porque são vidas confiadas a você. _Você_. _Sua vida_. Elas são suas porque você arrisca sua vida por elas. E você não se importa com nenhuma dessas vidas, mas ainda assim arrisca sua vida por elas.

Você não se ama. Você não se odeia. Você não sente nada por você mesma, porque você não faz diferença. Você não faz diferença para ninguém. Nem mesmo para você. Você só faz diferença para aqueles que você mata. _Mata._

_Morrer._

_Morte._

_Morra._

Você não quer morrer. Você não tem medo, mas não quer morrer. Mas você também não quer viver. Isso é uma controvérsia? Não. Você não quer viver e nem morrer porque para morrer ou viver é preciso existir. E você não quer existir. _Existir._

_Existir._

_Existir._

_Existência._

Você existe e não existe. Você existe porque tem que existir e consegue tocar seu corpo e pensar. Mas você não existe porque ninguém sabe que você existe. Ou melhor, _eles_ sabem que você existe, mas preferem fingir que não sabem. Você não é importante.

E você vê as pessoas sofrendo. E você sente pena delas. Sente pena mas não faz nada. Não faz nada porque elas também vêem o seu sofrimento e não fazem nada. Por isso, você as deixa sofrer. Mas elas são diferentes de você. Porque elas têm outras pessoas para aliviar a dor delas e você não. Você não tem ninguém. Você não é ninguém. Ninguém alivia a sua dor._ Ninguém_.

Você quer que sua dor seja aliviada? Não. Por quê? Porque sua dor te torna _real_. Mas você não gosta dela. Não gosta e quer que ela suma. Você quer que sua dor suma e quer continuar com a certeza de que você é real.

Você quer que alguém te abrace. Você não admite. Mas você quer um abraço. Desesperadamente, você quer um abraço. Um abraço que te torne humana. Um abraço que te torne real. Um abraço quente que te torne feliz. Um abraço longo que te torne amada.

_Amor._

_Um pouco de amor._

_Mais. Mais amor._

_Amor exagerado._

_Eu preciso de amor._

_Ele_ não te dá amor o bastante. _Ele_ não te ama. Você também não o ama. Mas você não tem certeza disso, você não tem certeza de nada. Você só tem certeza de que ele é importante e você não. Ele é mais importante que você. E é só isso que você sabe.

_Carinho_. Você quer carinho. Quer ser notada. Quer ser alguém. Você quer tudo, tudo. Mas você quer esquecer. Você quer _não querer nada_. Você só quer esquecer que já foi feliz. Para não sentir saudade desse tempo. Mas você nunca foi feliz e essa lembrança só existe na sua cabeça. Sua felicidade é imaginária. Mas ainda assim você se lembra dela. Mas não consegue mais ser feliz nem nos seus sonhos.

_Sonhos._

_Sonhos._

_Você._

Você não gosta do seu rosto.

Porque você pode ver a dor no rosto dos outros. E prefere ver a dor no rosto deles do que no seu. Por isso, você não se olha.

_Olhar._

_Ser olhada._

_Ser notada._

_Ser alguém._

Isso dói? Não. Isso não faz diferença. Isso o quê? Nada. Nada faz diferença. Só que você quer ser alguém. Mas isso não importa. Nada importa.

Você não reza. Porque Deus está com você. Ele está? Não. Ele finge que está, mas ele não vê seu coração e não faz nada para curá-lo. Ele prefere deixar o pequeno anjo dele cair.

_Anjo._

_Anjo._

_Anjo._

Voe, anjo, voe. Por que não voa? Porque você não pode. Você voa. Você voa. _Voa._ Mas na verdade, você está presa. Presa a você. Presa a _eles_. Presa ao mundo. Presa à dor. Presa ao sofrimento. Presa ao nada. _Presa_.

_Morra._

_Voe._

O que você vai fazer? Nada. Porque é isso que você é. Nada. Ninguém. Mas você existe e você chora e você é fraca e você luta e você obedece e você teme e você deseja. Mas nada disso importa.

Porque é isso que você é.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**N/A**__ Ah, sabem que eu gostei de escrever essa fic? Sei lá... faz meu estilo 8D E eu queria tanto fazer uma fic centrada na Konan! Eu adoro ela, acho que ela é uma das personagens de manga mais lindas que existem e ela é foda! Amo ela x3 Bom, como deu para notar, tem um pouco de PeinxKonan... Mas bem implícito. Eu tentei retratar na fic o que ela sente em relação a ela e ao mundo, mas isso foi difícil porque ela é tão quieta e misteriosa XD (eu já disse que adoro ela? 8D) Ah sim, o título da fic foi tirado de um __trecho__ da música "__Weak and Powerless__" da banda __A Perfect Cicle__. Recomendo, tem uma letra linda que não tem nada a ver com essa fic Oo._

_Beijos e té mais o/_

_PS: Olha, se você chegou até aqui, não custa deixar uma review, não concorda? Afinal se você leu, você pode muito bem falar o que achou. É importante para quem escreve a fic (ou seja, eu XD)_


End file.
